Perihelion
by TheLunarSquad
Summary: Why does everything revolve around the Sun? Read to find out!


naruto: haha i cant wait to find out

sasuke: pffffff you little shit dobe

me: no fighting you guys 33

naruto:well you gotta tell them the truth now sakura-chan

me: NEVER! I own naruto its all mine

sasuke:no it isn t

me: …...fine naruto is aCTUALLy owned by the great kishimoto-sensei **[DISCLAIMER!NO STEALIGN INTENDED!] **

sasukef picked up his sweet muffin school bag and stormed out of 3rd period class with a face that looked like he was on his period constip[ation drained from his face when a bucket of wet white stuff dropped on his headx. likke EEEEEEEEEEEW. starngely though sasuke was slightly turned on

naruto snikered as he watched the pretencuos Uciha brat get covered in the milk. it was skim milk because who likes that shit anyways lol

naurto hid quickly behind a wall. the uppity teme totally deserved that!

sasuke licked the milk of his elbow he held the place as the only man able to lick his elbow in the world this brought him much pride because it was what made him happy. at night he enjoyed licking condiments off of his elbow his favorite was mustard cause his favorite colour was yellow. yellow was the color of his favotire animal the kiwi scented mongoose of antartica

naruto was sumhow captivated as the uciha sensually lick his elbow skin all the way. "omg"naruto gapsed "no! i would nEVER like that meme-loving pice of shit teme!'he denide. but his body said otherwise….

suddenly sasuke noticed the yellow blob shaped hiding frdom his. he turned around expecteing his fav condiment but was surprised to find the baka dobe. sasuke used his super rich boy eye powers and tractor beamed the yellow blob to him

"TEME!"the yellownette gsaped! his whiskermakrs trembled with fear though betraying hsi true feellings aka his nakama powers

but...he was so close to the teme….cose enough to feel the raven's rippling pecs pulse against his body,,narto blushed...desu...

sasuke squinted his eyes trying his best to turn off his tractor beam powers to no avale. the yellow blob was being pulled into him he felt as a jacked pelvis nyoomed out of sight then he saw a beautful kokoro sasuke felt a little sick but was happy the blob was being assimilated...consumed...in the sultry embrace of sasuke-kuns mind

"omg! were am i? teme awnser me! ill anihillate you , you fat nasty trash!"

sasuke felt cephalodynia but decided to ignore it cause he needeed to focus on his job he was going to finally tell bitch-san to gtfo and leave him alone #sakura

he didnt notice the odd disapearance of the yellownette….

SASKE!" ANSWER ME YOU BASTARD naruto shouted with much might

"THIS IS MY HOME NARU-CHAN GET OUT YOU BASTARD!''''''' a pinkette yelled from the bowls of sasuke she crouched and did that anger-pulse anime thing at naruto

naurto jsut glared back at that punkass bitch. what a baka

sasuke tried but couldnt find sakura-bitch-4chan so he went to his next favorite place the suply closet where he sat down and fans him with a giant leaf as he ate condiments the condiments gathered around him and began perfoming a seance. 'WTF YOU GUYS IM NOT DEAD the coniments replied weray ' not yet you arent' mayonaise grabbed a gun and held the gun to his head and pulled the trigger…

but nothing came out cause the bullet wasnt there" oopsie i dangan ronpad up i forgot the bullet wait right hear sasuke while i go get it' mayonaise hopped down and nyoomed away as fast as sanic mustard was like "OH NO I MUST SAVE MY KAMISAMA" mustard grabbed sasuke like a princess amd ran away into the sunset

"WERE ARE WE GOIN" naruto screech paniced. he was inside sasuke

sasuke desu blushed cause he was being held but he realized it was nothing like he felt for the yellownette. sasuke felt a squirm from his stomach and naruto burst from his ass into the open air

"ive been birthed!" naruto gasped for air 'sasske how was the pregnacy "it hurt but it was ok cause i did it fot you'

sakura pounded on het walls of saskues womb "lET ME OUT you IDIOTIC HOMOSEXUAL MEMErs"

"naru-chan i think i want a baby…" sasuke said his stunning gluts sparkled in the sunny verona skyline and the sun wink wonked down on them with his super bad boy sunglasses and ever present rape face

"sasu-teme...i dont know if im ready yet..."

(sakura was forgotten lol that useless ama)

"but i love you dobe-chan your sweet and soft ass makes me want to enter you i find your pointy calves so enticing and i wanna lick every inch of your body every hidden onion shrek layer give me you sweet sweet sweet naru-chan'

the yellownette blusehd as crimsen as sakuras nosebleed. "b-baka...not hjere...desu…*blush*" in that moment, sasuke coudnt help but think that his dobe was super ultra kawaii .the ucihas chin lengthened 300% as a reslut of his Seme Power Activation the point was honed to a razorsharp dorito vertex. hands enlarged by over 9000 sholders broadened to the size of a washboard...sasukes seme levels are unrikvaled

"fine we wont do it here we will do it there.." sasuke pointed to his housecopter a house on a helicopter they clibed into the gigantic bed and had super not gay sex "no homo tho "sasuke whispereddeep and gravely. sakura was slowly being consumed by saskes stomach acid **(AN: NOT ME THO LOL i mean the sakura from hte series im not a huge bitch lol, but if it was me i would escape and force my 2 babies to have there hot gay sex everyday)**

sakura wept and cried and then she died LOLZ. the two hot men had sex while they flew across the pacific on there housecopter they finally got to the condiment cpaital of tje wotld which was in tunisiaopolis but when they got there they the uke yellownette felt sick and was throwing up so he took a pregnancy test and realized he was PREGNANT!

"OMG sasuke im PREGNANT!' the wiskered ninja gapsed loudly his stomach was bulging. "wh at will we name the babby?"

"we should na e it after my hero goku-sama''''''

"no way teme vegeta is wayyyy better then goku

"no goku has got his super comic sams mode he would kick vegatable to jupiter any day'

"veggietas super duper dangan ronpa 2 mode is wAY more kickass than that meming fuckass

'DOBE-CHAN YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS CAUSE I LOVE GOKU MORE THAN YOU!'

hte gapsed and put his slender uke hand delicetly to his glossopharyngeal cavity

and saske new he fucked up real bad. "im sorry farto 'he amend sweetly i "will always suki you hte most'"a-aishiteru"nauto wisper shiely.a doki doki blush spread on his face apinting him a bloody crimson red

sasu-chan couldnt deny it any longer he grabbed dobe-chan by the right tubular acidosis and leapt into the firey sunset it hurt a ton cause the sun was smiling and he wouldnt lend his sunglasses to trhe smoking gay men

Taiyou-sama wore his sunglasses like a bamph and used his grin to slap the two men who dare invade micasa. but the men didnt wanna leave so they didnt

theyre epidermals totallyu melted off but they lived happilhy in there housecopter in the taiyou every now and then they would gaze at the tsuki and see another pair of men having sex. it was awkwurd but it kinda motivated them also. so much gay sex made them thge idols or everyones facination on the entire sekai and everyone worshipped them like the kamisamas they were

one day sasuke accidentally activated his rich shounen eye powere of tractor beaming and it drew everythig in the entire universe towards him he tried to matte it but he couldnt. naruto new the only thing he could do was korosu sasuke so he did

sasuke shiinda and everything chotto matted being drawn to the taiyou but it wassd too late now everyhting revolves around the dead corps of the sugoi hot rich yaoi ikemen teme-chanj

Epilounge ( epinephrine lounge)

_sakura was consumed by stoamch asid and died like the bitch she was (__**BUT NOT ME LOL)**_

_saskues ghost continued to fdo the hot frickle frackle with his butiful yellownette no homo tho they competed eternally in hte sedcks competition with those bakas on the tsuki _

(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)

**TRANSLATION NTOES FOR YM READERZ YAY**

**sugoi = AWESUM**

**kawaii= adorssssss 333**

**sekai= the big world we live on**

**tsuki=allen and kandas home**

**taiyou=sasu-chans amd naru-chans home**

**shounen= cute guys**

**baka= stooopid**

**teme-= an advobale pet name**

**dobe= an even more kawaii pet name 3 3 DESU**

**kokoro= my doki doki**

**desu= KAWAII DESU**


End file.
